A Codma's Promise
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: Kael'thasxJania soon to be arthasxjania/kaelxoc A bodyguard meets love, friends and her future under the hand of Silvermoon's favorite prince.
1. Chapter 1

Many lives were lost that day, the day the Burning Legion invaded the world. There were Night Elves who stayed to protect their world and there were some who had fled. Those that did flee were Warriors, Scholars and Matrons with younglings and yearlings. A small group of Night Elves, led by the ancient warrior group, called the Silvers, found solace and peace in a small part of the world far from their polluted continent and ravages of fouled everything.

There, the matrons could raise the orphans in a new world, safe away from the backwards mind of Night Elf Monarchy and the Silvers could continue to train those willing to protect the innocent. Soon, the Silvers became farmers, hunters, gathers. They learned to respect their world, and their new forest, creating a small primitive colony of peace. Though, the colony was to answer to a male leader, their Comda, or captain.

For 100 years, the colony enjoyed peace and quiet. The scholars had taught their next generation about the world, and the matrons had become mothers and grandmothers to many children. The younglings and yearlings went about to make more Night Elves and they thrived. But their peace was shattered by the arrival of the Highbourne, which was met with great shock on both sides. The Codma of that time and a Highbourne named Dath'Remar Sunstrider came to a peace pact... The Silvers were called once again as warriors to protect the royal family and nobles.

In exchange, the Silvers would be allowed to live in what was known as Quel'thalas, as long as the Codma and his family served the king and his family...

As time went by, the Silvers adjusted to the new role they played in a society again. Their scholars were able to offer assitance to the Highbourne, and the Highbourne returned the favor with money and a way of living with all the new changes forced on them, like last names and regal attire at formal functions. Very few Night Elves were allowed in the gates of the Highbourne capitol, as Silvers allowed very few visitors to their precious home.

Soon Dath'Remar Sunstrider stepped down as king, allowing his son, Anasterian Sunstrider to claim title to the throne. And as the Codma known as Blackfury Trueheart stepped down, his son, Amurn'un Trueheart took up Codma, and guarding the new king with his life. The two were very good friends, and even helped the other with love and relationships. But, each had his duty to their people, and to each other.

Each elf celebrated the birth of children, both born on the same day, one at dawn and one at night. As Anasterian celebrated a son, Amurn'un was ready to try for another and felt disgraced at what he had created, a daughter.

There had never been a Comda female before. Amurn'un was stuck with his daughter, as his wife had died due to complications after birth. Eventually, disgrace and shame had turned to joy and pride as his daughter grew from a tiny little helpless prune to a beautiful young elf. The Silvers had taught her everything they could before she was the first Night Elf to be accepted into the arms of the Blood Knights to be trained further in the ways of fighting, and one step closer to her destiny...


	2. Chapter 2

A Codma's Promise

Kael'thasxJania (oc friendship)

Morning everyone! It's about 7:37 CST and I decided to get up and write. To my surprise, my fiancé decided he would join me as well by cuddling on my leg. I love my Matt dearly. Men can be so adorable without trying.

apricot2516, I wish we lived closer! I could bore you to tears with the awesomeness of the all mighty Bakura! And if my grammar/ whatever is that much of an annoyance, feel free to fix my chapters!XD

Anyway... On with the fic!BTW Appy-squishy, this chapters for you sweetheart!

The Blood knight Barracks were a bunch of cramped underground quarters under the mighty palace of the Highbourne. It is where the recruits of the Blood Knight core spent most of their time. Of course, males and females were kept separate from each other to keep interpersonal relationships low. The barracks were hollowed out rooms done up as lavishly as the rest of Silvermoon and spared no expense when it came to comfort.

One room was kept off the rest of the Highbourne women. It was a storage room until it was cleared for a 'special' guest. The room had the scent of neglect and decay, but was quickly fixed up to accommodate the import guest. Even if the room wasn't as fancy as the rest, it held a charm all it's own. Instead of ornate trinkets and other things most Highbourne girls would have, plants and things from the Night Elf town decorated the walls and floors. There was even a black and grey spotted Nightsaber who lazed on the floor.

Curled up on a small bed roll, near the north wall, was a scantily clad purple skinned Night Elf. Her long sea blue hair was wrapped tightly in a braid, which poked out from under a beautiful dark purple and silver blanket, as it curled about her slender frame like a snake. Her face was full, meant she was well fed and held no traditional markings what so ever. Bare feet poked out from the blanket , they twitched ever so slightly.

Outside her door, a couple Highbourne children were carefully setting up a pail of Hawkstrider blood over her door. There were some who did not earn the right, but had rich parents to pay them off to join the Blood knights. And since they didn't have any special skills, they reduced to picking on someone different in an effort to make themselves feel better.

A bit of blood tipped out from the bucket, almost staining the cloak of a young mage. "Will you be careful!"She snapped, backing away from the clumsy Highbourne. "This is a Cashimer Klyine original! Stain it and I will burn you into ash!"

"Yeah yeah..." Groaned the short haired ininate as he fixed the bucket just so over the door. "Go cry to Govenonr White water and he'll buy you a new one.." He glanced down to his priest firend with a smirk. "Almost ready down there?"

The priest jumped, adjusting her glasses slightly. "Tavien, are you sure we should do this? What if we get cought?" She finished magically binding the rope to the door handle. "I mean, she's really nice and all... And she's got princess status! What if we start an international conflict! It's bad enough those Trolls have been pressing our borders-"

"Shut up you whiny cube steak."Scoffed the mage as she rubbed her hands together. "Night Elves are slaves, scum... Nothing more then tree hugging hippies! At least that's what daddy tells me. And if he is wrong, well then, that is impossible. Because my daddy is NEVER wrong!"

Meanwhile, the three were being watched by another mage. He carefully peeked around the corner, blue eyes narrowing at the disrespect his fellow Highbourne were giving the Night Elf girl. He had heard his father and the Codma talk about the harassment and sexual comments and notes given to the Night Elf, but no matter what, she wasn't going to give up. He had to admit, that was a nice trait, but he was still worried for her safety.

He closed his eyes and lifted up a couple fingers, flicking his wrist, the bucket moved over a few inches, teetering slightly. Meanwhile, the three talked about their next wonderful plan to humiliate and embarrass the Night Elf. The young paladin suggested that they dye her cat or shave him, while the priest sat there quietly, not really sure why she was following them. The mage decided that ALL those 'lame' ideas wouldn't compare to getting an invisibility potion and sprinkling it all over her armor.

It made the hidden mage seethe with anger. The Night Elf was a good person and his best friend! He had half a mind to cast a flamestrike and send them all running, but the bucket did the job for him. It fell off the door and landed on the female mage. She stood there for a second, blinking, then shrieked at the top of her lungs and started to curse, glaring at the direction of the young paladin as if all of it was his fault.

The paladin started to back up into the Night Elf's room, who by this time, was roused from sleeping and sitting up shirtless. She rubbed her eyes as the Paladin fell right on top of her. The Night Elf blinked, then glared at him. "What the hell do you think your doing!" She screamed in Thlassian at the poor confused Elf, who was trying to explain, but got distracted by the sight of a large rack very close to his face.

The Night Elf screamed an attack cry. A very high, sharp and loud screech and threw th elf out of her room, breaking her door in the process. "Pervert!" She clutched the blanket around her, drawing out their weapon. "I Will gouge your eyes out for what you saw! Sick perverted.... MALE!!!" and she went running after the paladin, not noticing the mage or priest, but her Nightsaber sure did.

The mage took off running, as the priest was quick to act and threw the cat some jerky. She had no quarrel with the cat. But the cat was not interested in a bribe, instead, growled a warning to the young elf that it was time for her to leave. And she had no problem leaving. The Nightsaber growled, stepping out of his lady's room to growl at the corner, but stopped and approached the figure, head butting him in the leg.

A slender hand reached out to pet the Nightsaber, on his ring finger was the seal of the Royal family... "Good job Fuzzy."

It was mid afternoon and all those involved receive a harsh punishment, cleaning with toothbrushes. Of course the female mage did protest, and even tried to bribe, but the Blood Knight General was not one to be bribed by empty promises. He was an older elf who had seen his fair share of battle. His hair was as golden white as the sun, but started to betray his real age by turning slightly silver at the roots.

He had battle scars here and there and his frame was very tall and muscular. He kept a goatee on his chin, but that was about it for facial hair. By elf standards he was considered prime age and a very well off General who had taken a young mate just recently. He could be a kind father figure as well a cruel and cold killer, which gave him the gall and smart wise to train the youth.

He scratched his goatee slightly, grumbling about lipstick still in it. Oh how his beloved love to nibble on it in thorves of passion. He sat behind a large white oak desk in a well lit office. Banners hung about the walls, trophies of enemy factions long extinct by his hands. Helmets, swords, daggers and even scalps were shown in glass cases as trophies of his accomplishments for his people. On his desk, in a beautiful silver frame, was a picture of his beloved wife in an ornate dress. She seemed to glow in it. Long dark red hair gathered and braided into a beautiful tiara. He would comment, out of all his conquests and battles, winning her heart has, and always will, be his greatest triumph.

The young Night Elf, now properly dressed in ininate's's wear, stood on the other side. Her eyes would drift to the picture and she felt a tinge of jealousy. Highbourne women were so frail and beautiful, like Sirens in fairytales. She knew she could never compare to such beauty. A gruff cough caught her attention. She straightened, looking up to her superior. "Sir!"

He smirked a little, he had a small hand in training the Night Elf and was impressed with her skills with just about any weapon he put in her hands. She had passed three exams and had the ability to be as great as he, but even he know racism followed her wherever it went and she was kept as a trainee, a sparring partner for those who's skills could never ever touch hers. He stood up, looking her over, smiling a little.

"For the time you've been here, you've gone from a sorry sack of shit to a well groomed, disciplined, hard core fighter of many skills! You have made me as proud as a daddy with a newborn daughter." He smiled seeing the Night Elf only give a smile, she didn't have that cocky imbred passion to please either or flaunt her skills to anyone else. "But... This is your third incident with others of your rank. The council seeks to expel you from the Blood Knights all together."

He held up his hand hearing her gasp. "Yes, I know, they haven't been your fault. If it were my choice I would expel the trash listening outside my door." He glared to the blue eye that was peeking through the crack, it vanished. "But I found a flaw in their logic. It's an ancient clause set up before even the Blood Knights were established. You are to be a future Codma, are you not?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Her answer was one of complete loyalty and obedience, the General was only stating facts, and trying to help.

"Codma's and their family are considered to be under the jurisdiction of the ruling family. Therefore you can tell the council to go fuck themselves. You are here because our beloved king thought it would do you some good... As if you needed it! So..." He turned to the picture of his beloved wife, then to a sealed parchment on his desk. "His highness had asked me to give you this when I thought you were ready."

The Night Elf blinked slightly as the paper was handed to her. It was sealed in gold wax, phoenix seal and everything. "Your things are being packed as we speak. I can't say if you'll be graduating our of your Initiate status or not. But this is like your graduation. Gratz Kisella, you are now one of the prince's bodyguards." He smirked a little. "I say that's a nice step up from any title I could give you."

".... Sir... She still held the letter, not ready to break the seal yet. "You just used my name."

He laughed heartily and clasped a gauntlet hand on her shoulder. "Course I did, your not my appetence anymore." He sighed a bit. "I'll miss you though, and your damn tea." And he gave her a brief hug. "Now go on, get the hell out of this rat hole! Don't look so sad, we'll see each other again." He smirked and turned away from her. "You are dismissed, Kisella."

She glanced down to the letter, then walked out. Kisella smiled a little as she cracked the seal of the letter and started to read it over. The female mage glared at her from down the hall. The Night Elf was made her prince's bodyguard! That honor should only be saved for marriageable women! Like her! "You'll always be trash! Scum!" She hissed. "If you think we'll ever accept you, ha! We'll never accept you!"

Kisella turned to the voice, ah, the mage from this morning. Her smiled widened to that of a sickening grin. "So, you're the Govenonr's daughter. Well I don't know much about how you do things but.." Kisella coughed and spit on the floor. "I'm not the one cleaning floors." The mage about lunged at her, but stopped seeing a well robed figure approaching the two, followed closely by Fuzzy. The mage scurried to her feet to make herself look presentable.

Kisella dropped to one knee. The note mentioned someone from the royal family coming to retrieve her. She smiled slightly. "My lord.." She purred, quickly covering her mouth. "My apologies for my rudeness." Fluffy stared at his mistress before head butting the figure again for a scratch. The figure was more then happy to oblige the young mount. "Arise Kisella. I maybe your prince, but no need to be so formal with me when it's just the two of us."

She stood up smiling. Long blonde hair hung like a mane in his face, blue eyes shimmering with the love and kindness almost forgotten by his people. Tall pointed ears sat on his head like a crown and smooth male features graced his face. She had seen this face many times growing up. He was her friend when she went with her father to visit the palace, and they remained good friends. "Kael..."

He held back a blush. It had been a long time since he had seen his elven friend. The last time the two saw each other they were scrawny little imps, getting into trouble and exploring the world that he would one day rule. Times spent in the Royal Exchange eating sweet treats and chasing each other around with sticks in mock battles against demons and Orcs and trolls. His father would invite the Codma family to rest in quarters reserved for family members of the royal family and indulge the two in many wonderful things that Silvermoon had to offer, and neither father could be more happy that their little ones were friends.

But the time came when Kael'thas left her for Dalaran so he could further his magical talent, and Kisella, her warrior instincts to be honed to peak perfection. It had been 7 years since they last were together. Kisella had grown up. She was tall, filled out in all the right places. Her chest had expanded to a nice size, Kael could swear he could cup two hands around each and still have room. Her hips filled out to show her beautiful hourglass figure. She was indeed a beautiful Night Elf.

"We should get going. I got someone I want you to meet." He absent mindedly took her hand, squeezing it tightly. Kisella blushed slightly and walked away from the dumbstruck mage. She had so many questions to ask Kael, but they could wait until later.

"SO Kisa." he whispered softly, his voice deepening just slightly. "I hear you made great progress in your training. I am very happy for you." He seemed happy to have his friend back, and she felt the same. "I'm sorry I didn't write. There were so many books and... Well, you know how books and I are."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me my lord-"

"Kael, you can call me Kael, Kisa." he smirked a little. "Kael..." She corrected herself. "Your training I assumed went well?" She decided purple ornate robes did NOT look good on him. He looked like a jellyfish, but she wouldn't say that out loud. "I mean, look at you..." She faked a smile. "Yeah... Purple... Wow.."

"If you have a problem with my robes how about I go around nude then?" He chuckled. Her ears turned dark purple at the thought. "You wouldn't!"

They made their way out into a mid afternoon sun, Silvermoon shining in all it's glory. Kael smiled, letting go of her hand. "Come, she's right over here.." He walked quickly over to a bench where a young blonde haired girl was sitting, her nose buried in a textbook of some kind. Kael tapped her shoulder, she, glancing up and closed the book, embracing him and the two kissed. Kisa held back her surprise, a human!?

"Kisa..." Breathed Kael, seeming proud of himself. "This is Jania Proudmore."


	3. Chapter 3

Jania Proudmore. Kisa had a feeling they were more then friends. She swallowed her pride and took the hand of the Archmage. "Pleasure lady Proudmore."

"Kael'thas had said much about you. I did not think there were other elven races." She smiled a little. The two let go of each other. Kael shifted uncomfortably at their silence. The two were studying each other to see which one would buckle first. "Well. Ladies... As fun as this is..." Kael smiled, taking Jania by the hand. "Kisa, if you will excuse us. Jania does not have a lot of time to spend here in Silvermoon. I was hoping to show her around... You know... Alone?"

Jania smiled a little, chuckling as she wrapped herself around Kael's arm. Kisa sighed on the inside. "As my prince wishes."

"Um, right... There is something else I need you to do for me..." He smiled a little bit. "There will be a private dinner for Jania and I this evening. I'll need you to taste test the food for me. You know, just in case...." Kisa's face was slowly starting to loose it's glow it had, trying to keep her temper under control. "I am sure you wouldn't mind doing that would you?"

She closed her eyes, sighing. "No not at all..." Kisa was starting to regret working for Kael and wondered if there was a way to get out of it.

"You know what would happen if anything happens to me or Jania don't you? War. And we have enough problems on our hands. Consider this a start to a wonderful career under me...."

"Kisa!" Kael snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hey Kisa! No time to be spacing out on me."

"Huh?" She blinked, glancing around. Jania pulled her hand back, rubbing it a little from the elf's iron grip.

"Maybe it's the heat, Kael. It is a little warm out here. And she is in more gear then us." Jania smiled to Kisa. "Maybe some cool water and something to eat will perk you back up." Kisa nodded in agreement. "Yea. Sorry if I interrupted any plans you guys had."

"Think nothing of it." Jania smiled. "It'll give us time to know each other a little better."

"What a wonderful idea Jania! Since you and I will be spending lots of time together." He went to put his arms around her, but she pulled away. Kael blinked in confusion. Jania gave him a warning glance as she smiled, putting an arm around Kisa's shoulder. "Common elffy, let's go..."

And that's the way it was anytime Jania would come to Silvermoon during the school break. Jania would seek out Kisa, they'd catch up and she would take Kisa out shopping or riding or even to the library to read. Though their tastes in books were different. Kisa loved to read up on history and romance, as where Jania preferred the light literature of poetry. Jania was more then happy to teach Kisa about the human culture, even their language, Common. In turn, Kisa taught Jania about the Night Elf society and a bit of Darnassian. The two had become close friends.

It was getting close to the day Jania was about to leave. It seemed that she was trying to avoid Kael at all costs. As far as Kisa knew, their relationship was going well, or so she thought.

"I don't love him anymore." Jania slammed one of her books on the table, breaking the silence between the two. Kisa glanced up from her book. She got to her feet and paced the floor. "I never loved him. I DON'T know why I even started a relationship with him! He's cocky, arrogant, possessive and... Crushing me!"

"Does he know?" Kisa blinked, setting the book down, giving Jania her full attention. Jania sighed, sitting down. "I tried to tell him it was over. I dropped hints to him and he doesn't get it. I am out of ideas and don't know what to do."

"Well..." What should she say. The Archmage was living a lie... "Do you have anyone else that perks your interest?"

She smiled a little. "Arthas.." Her smile widened as she said his name. Kisa smirked a little "Ahh, yeah.... He's a paladin right?"

"You don't know who he is!?" Jania almost gasped. "I figured you would since your his bodyguard."

Kisa shrugged. "Kael barley tells me anything on his adventures. I just heard he had a tiff with a Paladin that nearly cost him an eye." Jania sighed a little, sitting back down. "Yeah, for some reason you can't keep those two in the same room without the other acting up and starting something. They're just like boys on the playground..." Jania reached for her book and sighed as she opened it. "I'll think of something.... Sorry to dump this on you."

Kisa tapped her fingers on the book in thought. Then, an idea stuck her. "What if Kael were to loose you in a duel of love? You know... Like in that one story you gave me. The one about the two knights and the princess. And how they dueled for days before one fell... But I can't let anything happen to Kael... I'll go in his place! I'll throw the fight and you can be with Arthas."

"Are you sure? Arthas knows when people are holding back. And well... Your a woman. Paladins aren't supposed to fight women."

"And in our culture, women are seen as equals to men. We may bear the offspring but we are no different then they are. Arthas is just another arrogant bastard who needs to be put in his place. Besides, I'd like to take a crack at his pretty face for hurting my prince."

AN: Yay chapter 2! Hopefully this isn't too badly put together. Come on, how many Kael fans wanted to beat Arthas just for being a Paladin!? ME OH YA BABY!


End file.
